


Fangs, Fire and Claws

by SebastianNerd



Series: Addicted To Dragons [1]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition (game)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Confusion, Cuddles, Dragons, Drama, Feels, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Skyhold, Stuff, a bloody start, how do tags, mature scenes eventually, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianNerd/pseuds/SebastianNerd
Summary: Months after Thelvin's near death experience, he finally gets the courage to give the two men he loves the gifts he always meant to give, but never dared to. Confusion rises. Conflict builds.Feelings fly.And a little elf loves endlessly.





	1. Fear.

A quiet painful scream forced itself through Thelvin's gritted teeth. Droplets of blood dripped down from the corner of his lips. 

Sweat covered his forehead as he felt more blood seep out of the wound on the back of his head, soaking his ginger hair in blood. His blood created a crimson red puddle in the snow around him.

He was trapped under the huge paw of a beast of a dragon.

He panted for air. He felt like he was suffocating, choking on his own blood. The blood trapped in his own throat. As if his own body wanted him to die. 

A whimper escaped his lips as he felt the beasts huge claws dug further into the flesh of his thighs. 

He was gonna die, he could feel it. The darkness clawed at the inside of him. Wanting to consume him. To put him out of his misery.

His companions were too busy fighting the many demons, by a rift up on the hill he had fallen off. 

A tear rolled down his bloodied cheek as he felt the Pavus Family amulet and the split High Dragon tooth halves rub against his hip in his hidden pocket.  
The weight of one of the dragons claws making the amulet and split dragon tooth dig deeper into his flesh.

He'd planned to give it to themthat day, as a surprise, but he couldn't do it when he'd seen them kiss in a loving embrace by their tent in camp.  
He couldn't break that. He didn't want to tear their pure relationship with his damn shameful desire to be with the both of them.  
Even though he had flirted with both of them. He didn't feel like he... deserved it.  
But heck, he'd kissed Dorian's delicious lips once and cuddled up to Bull for warmth every opportunity he'd gotten, while the big Qunari was asleep.

He could just imagine Dorian elegantly taking down all his foes with his beautiful flames and necromancy magic. His feet elegantly moving around in a coordinated entrancing movement.

Dorian Pavus, the man he loved so dearly he could barely breath, but not his.

And he imagined Iron Bull. The most handsome creature made of pure muscle, respect and gentleness, Bull were most likely shielding both Solas and Dorian whenever there were a bigger demon targeting them. He could imagine his muscles rippling while he moved. The muscles rippling in his legs. And his ass... that tight ass. 

'Not his' he repeated to himself. 'Not his'.

 

More tears slipped down Thelvin's face as he coughed, feeling a gurgling sound from his breathing. 

The elf knew he had fought bravely against a demon, three times his size, but he had been too careless. He hadn't watched his footing and had ended up getting pushed of the cliff when the demon had swung it's spiked tail at him. 

He was too foolish. So useless. So... weak. He wasn't meant to be a leader. Being a leader terrified him, but the mark on his hand gave him no other choice.

He coughed once more. The gods seemed to hate him even more than he had thought. He had fallen into the den of a High Dragon. Surrounded by bones, skulls and rotten meat. A few snow patches here and there. Like the snow he'd landed on. 

What luck he had, he'd thought to himself as he'd seen the beast return to the den he had, sadly, fallen into.

He felt his back being very badly bruised as he tried to wiggle, but the sharp screaming pain in his lower back stopped him. He looked at his left arm, seeing as it was fine, but when he looked at his right arm; he knew it was broken. It was twisted in an odd angle, but it felt numb, no pain. 

The High dragon had launched itself at him the instant it saw him. 

He felt the dragons warm breath waft over him as it put more pressure on his chest. The pressure made something excruciatingly painful snap in his body. 

He screamed. Loud and clear. Something he had never done before. He stopped once he felt his voice crack. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as his back pulsate with so much pain, it almost blinded him. He felt unconsciousness creep up on him, but pushed it back by biting the inside of his mouth and focusing on the pain in his back. 

The dragon was perfectly still, it stared at him. The beast studied him. 

Another gurgling whimper racked through him as the dragon suddenly roared in rage and lifted it's huge paws off of him. The claws scraped down his legs. Tearing at his skin and flesh. 

A big broad figure suddenly ran in front of his torn body. The figure roared in rage. Thelvin jolted and shook in both fear and because of the unbearable pain.

"T-Thelvin...! Oh, no...!" A shivering voice said behind Thelvin's mangled weak form. The elf jumped slightly, but instantly stilled as he let out a choked sob. 

Gentle tan fingers, decorated with rings and manicured nails, stroked his cheeks. Thelvin felt a purr threaten to appear at the familiar touch, but he held it back. 

A face all of a sudden appeared in front of him. It was... Dorian. 

Thelvin felt like embracing the damn Tevinter mage and cry his eyes out, but he resisted the urge. Instead of following his urge, he watched the big figure, that he recognized only as Iron Bull's furious form, take down the dragon with a furious roar and single swipe of the giant war axe Thelvin had given to him last time they took a drink in the tavern. 

"Oh... " Dorian gasped out in a shaky breath, his voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Y-You don't... d-dare leave me, A... Amatus!" Dorian sobbed out as he tried to heal the open wound on Thelvin's head. Thelvin gasped quietly at what Dorian had just called him, but he couldn't let Hope swell in him. Dorian wasn't his... he will never be... Dorian's gentle hands shook as Thelvin's long ears twitches from Iron Bull's rampaging hacking at the dead dragon, he still roared loudly. Even after he took down the beast.

Solas smiled sadly at the younger elf when their eyes met and sat down beside the other elf, not caring if his clothes got soaked in the Inquisitor's blood. 

Solas carefully lifted his hands to Thelvin's mangled twisted right arm and lifted it.  
Thelvin clenched his eyes shut and whimpered lowly as Solas fixed his arm with a little healing magic and twisting of bones. 

"You should go and calm Iron Bull down. I think he needs more attention now, I'll take care of our Inquisitor" Solas Instructed Dorian flatly as he moved his hands to Thelvin's ribs. Green light erupted from the older elf's slender hands. 

"N-no..." Dorian tried to deny, but one look from the older elf made him follow his orders. 

Dorian huffed and turned. He walked over to Bull's fuming body and stopped a few feet away. Careful not to get hit by the bloodied meat-covered war axe. He could hear Bull's heavy breathing. 

"He's going to be ok, Bull... You've killed the dragon. Let's go back to him, Amatus. Please..." Dorian pleaded in a gentle trembling tone. Bull let out a heavy sigh as he finally put the war axe back on his harness. He turned his head around and locked eyes with Dorian.  
He finally turned around after a few moments of listening to the wind mixed in with the Inquisitor's weak pained whimpers. 

Solas sighed quietly as he tried to gently turn the younger elf around after he'd healed the claw wounds on his thighs and legs. Only pink scars were left in their place. 

Thelvin whimpered loudly as he was gently turned to the side. Black dots appeared in his vision as he tried to steady himself with his, still painful, right arm.  
He felt his breath quicken as Solas worked on mending the injury. The healing turned into torturing pain as time passed. Thelvin felt tears roll down his cheeks in waves. It hurt. So badly. 

He jolted as he felt big rough, but gentle, hands stroke his shoulder. He looked up to see Bull smiling weakly at down at him. The big Qunari was sitting crosslegged a few inches from his head.  
Another pair of hands gently rubbed his cheeks, settling down on his jaw. He moved his eyes and locked with Dorian's teary eyes. Thelvin felt the urge to tell them it would be ok, that he'd be fine, but he couldn't find the voice to say it. He could only watch Dorian's broken expression. To watch his Mustache tremble with his trembling lips. He watched how Bull was trying to keep himself strong and not break. He felt how Solas tried his best to mend the broken bone in his back. He could feel through Solas contact, how scared the older elf was. Scared of not knowing when or if Thelvin would be able to walk again. 

A snap all of a sudden happened in Thelvin's spine, making the young elf scream in pain. The pain came in waves as his scream turned to sobs and whimpers. He felt Dorian's hands shake as he tried to calm the elf down by rubbing soothing circles on his jaws, he felt Dorian's forehead lean against his. Bull's hands moved from his shoulder to his hair. Thelvin clenched his eyes shut as he focused on the others's touch.

Moments passed as the pain calmed down in a bearable pain he could endure. 

"I-It hurts... b-b... but I'll be f-fine" Thelvin choked out as he chuckled a little. A shaky smile broke out on his face, but turned into a grimace as his back began to feel numb. Dorian let out a tiny shaky laugh as he smiled weakly down at the young elf. 

"You can sleep now, Thelvin. You're safe" Solas said after a moment of silence. Thelvin nodded as he smiled at Dorian and Bull, but didn't want to sleep just yet. 

He turned over with some help from Solas. With a few complaints from Solas and worrying looks from the other two, he finally sat up and grunted a little as he felt the numbness in his back turn into pain again.

It hurt, but he could live with it. 

"I..." Thelvin began, but Dorian cut him short when the older man crushed his lips against Thelvin's. The young elf almost fell over, if it wasn't for Bull suddenly sitting, very closely, behind him.  
He felt like moaning from the feeling of Dorian's soft lips against his and the way his mustache tickled his nose. 

Thelvin felt a tiny spark of hope swell in his chest, but he quickly squashed it. 

They weren't his. They would never be. Not his. Not his!

Dorian finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the young elf's. Bull wrapped his arms around Thelvin's waist and kissed the top of his head, just above where the scar where his wound had been. 

"Don't ever scare us like that again, boss... " Bull said shakily as his grip on the young elf's waist tightened.

A content smile spread on Thelvin's face as he let out a heartfelt laugh. Dorian looked at him questionably, but didn't ask as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, just above Bull's arms, he put his head in between the elf's head and shoulder and inhaled his smell. 

Thelvin felt tears spill from his eyes as a weak sob wracked through him, he buried his face in Dorian's chest and cried quietly.

'Not mine. Not mine! Never mine!' He chanted repeatedly in his head as sleep consumed him.


	2. Confusion and Confession.

It had been months since Thelvin's near death experience. 

Much had happened throughout those months. 

He had fought Coryphius and Haven had fallen. He'd fought a snowstorm and moved the Inquisition to Skyhold. Fought corrupted Grey Wardens. Fought his way through the Fade with a demon on his tail. Taken down a High Dragon and gotten more recruits for the Inquisition army. 

But his bond with Dorian and the Iron Bull worsened as the couple grew closer after the incident in the Fade. 

Though he could feel Dorian's frequent worried glances at him and Bull's confused looks.

Thelvin's feelings of love for the two stayed strong, but his feelings for himself got worse. 

The elf started to hate himself more and more as Dorian and Bull got closer. 

He felt dirty and shameful for loving more than one person. It was wrong, he knew it. But his heart ignored it.

Although his bond with the couple weakened, his bond with his friends only strengthened as he went to them for support whenever his feelings were at the bottom.

His close circle of friends were Solas, Varric, Cole, Blackwell and Cassandra. 

After a long day of discussion and planning at the War Table, the elf sighed heavily as he exited the room and headed to his own room. He needed a warm bath and a cup of elfroot tea. His back ached as he walked to his room, a slight limp in his walk. 

After entering his room, he sighed heavily. He didn't feel like taking a bath after all. He felt rather tired to do anything. The elf limped over to his bed, he collapsed on the soft madras. Sleep quickly came to him as his eyes dropped. 

His sleep was filled with Rifts, demons and the Fade.

\-------------------------

Bull grunted as he caught himself thinking about the Inquisitor again.   
He caught himself often thinking about the little elf Inquisitor. 

Bull was sitting at his usual chair in the tavern with Dorian sleeping on his chest. The Tevinter mage wouldn't let Bull be alone for a minute. Not after their adventure in the Fade, which had strengthened their bond, but weakened their bond with the little elf himself. 

Bull's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the look of hurt in the Inquisitor's eyes each time he'd caught Bull and Dorian together. Bull knew Thelvin had gotten a habit of showing a lot of hurt in his eyes after the Fade. The demon had tainted the little elf until Thelvin had burst into a yelling frenzy of elven. Bull had never seen him so vulnerable and with so much hurt and feeling radiating out of his small slim body. Thelvin was usually a very quiet and kind elf, he never shouted. 

This frenzy from the elf had only amused the demon.

It always puzzled Bull as to why the little elf always looked so alone. So lonely... so... fragile and broken. 

He felt a little need to protect him. The mage had told him that they felt a mutual protective feeling over the elf. Even more after the Fade.   
They both loved Thelvin, but they never really thought of what kind of love they had for the elf.

Bull certainly knew the elf flirted a lot with both him and Dorian every moment he got when they joined the Inquisition, but he never thought it had a deep meaning to it. 

The Qunari shook his head, clearing his mind off of the Inquisitor.

A cough in front of Bull caught his attention and he met eyes with Josephine. She smiled politely and ignored the sleeping form of Dorian on Bull's chest. 

"Hi... Uhm... I was told to give you this" Josephine politely said as she offered him a pouch and a letter. The pouch was made of midnight blue silk, which reminded him oddly of Thelvin. 

Bull accepted the offered pouch and letter. 

Josephine smiled warmly at him and took a step back. She eyed him knowingly. 

"Well then. If you'll excuse me, Bull. I have businesses to attend to" She politely excused herself and left quickly, but not before sending another knowing look at him. 

Bull stared at the pouch and decided to read the letter first.   
He carefully unraveled the envelope that smelled of Elfenroot, an image of Thelvin drinking tea in front of the fireplace in the main hall with Varric and Solas popped up in Bull's mind before he refocused on the letter. The words were written in a familiar handwriting, it wasn't too elegant, but not horribly written either. 

He began to read it;

>   
> 'Dear, Iron Bull & Dorian.
> 
> I'm very happy for you two. 
> 
> I hope you both will cherish each other through good and bad times, through fights and arguments, through good and bad memories. 
> 
> I... hope you'll love each other as much as I love the both of you... heck... maybe even more! 
> 
> God, I'm such a shameful person to be crying right now for letting go of the feelings I have for two people I hold very close to my heart! I...
> 
> With this pouch and the gifts inside, I was... no... I am hoping to let go of this more than friendly love I've had for you two... ever since I first met you... 
> 
> I've wanted to give them to you for so very long, but... I... I was too scared. I'm such a coward! So useless...!
> 
> Fen'hedis! I'm very bad at writing letters... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll both be happy forever. 
> 
> Best regards - T. L.'  
> 

Bull reread the letters many times until he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He opened the pouch and put the contents in his other hand. A High Dragon's tooth, split in half, mended into two necklaces and Dorian's Family Amulet laid in his hand. 

Bull's heartbeat quickened as he looked at the three items. A strange feeling stirred in his stomach. 

Bull gently shook his lover up and gave him the letter. He studied Dorian's face as the mage read the letter, his sleepy eyes turning more and more awake as he read the letter and then reread it, over and over again. 

"W-What...?" Dorian questioned as Bull shows him the necklaces and the family amulet.

"But who... who would...? And why?" Dorian asked as his voice shook. He took his family amulet tenderly in his hands and stared at it, feeling tears roll form his face. He put it on and wrapped his hand tightly around it.

A image of Thelvin weakly smiling at them flashed through Dorian's mind as the smell of elfenroot wafted past his nose from the letter. 

Dorian's eyes became unfocused as he thought deeply.   
"T .L...." he muttered as his eyebrows furrowed, suddenly his eyes widened as he looked back at the handwriting. 

"T-Thelvin must have... I..." Dorian stuttered as a memory of Thelvin's sparkling eyes looking into his while the elf asked him about his family amulet. 

The mage had aggressively said it wasn't any of his business, but quickly apologized when he'd Thelvin's eyes tear up and his ears flatten in submission. 

Dorian bit his bottom lip and looked at Bull with wide eyes. Understanding swirled in Bull's eyes. 

"But we don't know for sure, Kadan..." Bull hesitated. A memory of Thelvin asking him about Qunari marriage and pure curiosity and interest swirling in the elf's big icy blue eyes. 

They both talked about what they were gonna do until sleep caught up with them.


	3. The Ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are VERY appreciated. They keep me inspired enough to work on this fanfic.

A big yawn escaped Thelvin's mouth as he took on his Inquisitor uniform. He disliked it... a lot. The boots were way too big and the uniform itself reminded him of a pajamas. 

Glancing at himself in the mirror, the elf grimaced as he decided to try and tame his unruly curly hair. Lucky for him it wasn't so long, only the top was slightly long and the rest was cropped. 

The elf yawned once again as he headed to the War Table. He felt a headache creep up on him at the thought of discussion and arguments with The Inner Circle. 

Halfway through the main hall, the elf greeted Varric with a friendly mocking bow. The dwarf laughed heartedly at him and smiled warmly, his eyes swimming with joy and a little love. 

"Morning to you too, Crow" Varric greeted as he winked at him. The dwarf was like a father figure for Thelvin. Which was a first for him, he'd grown up with no father after all.

He remembered the first time he'd met the dwarf, a crow had randomly decided to take a break from flying on top of Thelvin's shoulder. Varric had just stared at him in awe, Solas had curiosity swirling in his eyes as he had watched the younger elf. Cassandra had let out a little giggle, but tried to cover it with a cough. 

Varric had always called him Crow from that moment.

Thelvin sighed heavily as he said his goodbye to Varric and headed to the War Table. 

The discussions lasted half of the day, until dinner was ready. 

The elf already knew how he would end up at the table, his face planted firmly on the table while he would snore blissfully. A bad habit of his. Or he'd just stare into nothingness and daydream.

Thelvin walked quietly into the dining room and sat at his usual spot. He was the first to arrive, as usual. He folded his arms in front of him on the table and laid his head on top of them. 

A yawn forced itself out of him as his eyes dropped. Discussions and war planning wasn't something he enjoyed. And he had so many letters to fill out and reply to. 

A heavy sigh came out of him as he furrowed his eyebrows, the headache worsened as he thought about his next plan.

"Tired, boss?" Bull's dark voice suddenly rumbled beside him which made the elf jump and cover his hand over his heat. 

"Fenedhis! You always scared the piss out of me!" Thelvin growled as he took deep breaths to calm his heartbeats. Bull just chuckled at him and sat down on the chair to his right. 

"Bull! Don't scare the poor guy! We need our Inquisitor, remember" Dorian said as sat down on Thelvin's left. The elf grimaced at his title as 'Inquisitor'. He didn't like it. Especially not from Dorian. 

"The Inquisition only wants my mark, not the creature attached to it..." Thelvin mumbled as he looked at the green Anchor on his, the Anchor glowed green as if mocking him. Another heavy sigh left him as he put his right hand on the table and leaned his chin against it. Silence surrounded them after that. 

Thelvin avoided eye contact with the two until the rest of the Inquisition members arrived.

Food was served, but Thelvin made no move to eat up any of the food on his place. A nauseous feeling stirred in his stomach as his headache pulsed in his head. 

Dorian frequently glanced worriedly at their Inquisitor, a little bit puzzled from his last mumbled comment.  
Bull just quietly ate, or as quiet as the big brute could be when stuffing his mouth full of meat.

Once dinner was done, Thelvin got up and headed straight for his room. He needed a cup of Elfenroot tea, really badly. The walk to his bedroom was short as he'd jogged the whole way and avoided all the nobles in the main hall.

Finally in his room. He went over to the fireplace and prepared his tea. The elf rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat down in his chair, the cup of Elfenroot tea in his left hand. 

The Anchor pulsed slightly every day and the pain seemed to be getting worse day by day. Thelvin had read some books about possible options as to lessen the pain a little. 

His most tempting option was to make his make into a type of Vassaslin.  
They would have to dig under his skin, creating channels from the light and power of the Anchor to spread through. 

It would be painful, but worth it. 

Thelvin sighed gently as he turned around and took out one of his research books from the bookshelf behind his desk. The book was a little torn and very old. It creaked as he carefully opened it and flipped through the pages. Careful to read all the titles until he found the one he'd searched for. 

Taking a sip from his tea, the elf delved into the world of his book. He read about how the Vassaslin tattoos would work if they succeeded, if not... he would either die or scar his arm forever.

"Inquisitor" A voice suddenly sounded from his stairs, making the elf jump slightly. 

"Fenedhis!" He cussed lowly as rubbed his forehead and looked at the person who spooked him. 

Josephine. 

She giggled a little at him as she approached him. 

"Always so busy, huh?" She mused as she stopped in front of his desk and smiling at him warmly, the light from the fireplace licking at her ta skin, making her glow. 

Thelvin could certainly admit that the Antivan woman was very beautiful. The elf smiled back at her and nodded. He closed the book in front of him and leaned his elbows on the desk and leaned his chin on his hands.

"And what brings you here, my beautiful lady?" Thelvin mused, amusement clear in his voice as he winked at her. 

Josephine just laughed at him, her eyes sparkled with amusement. If she didn't know him any better, she'd blush and stutter, but she already knew where Thelvin's heart was, or rather who he had given it to.

"So, how your love life going? Have they confessed to you yet or vise versa?" Josephine asked as she sat down at the end of his desk. She smiled at him warmly, but the smile turned to a frown as she saw Thelvin's eyes water and his look darken. 

"There's no chance I'll ever be with them, Jose... These feelings aren't... normal..." Thelvin said weakly as his voice trembled.  
He felt like drowning himself in alcohol, but that meant he'd have to go to the Tavern, where he knew both Bull and Dorian were. 

A harsh sigh ripped through him as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

"They deserve to be together. They'll make each other happy. What do you think will happen to me if Dorian decides to go to Tevinter? If Iron Bull went with him? I'd have no choice, but to stay here... I have responsibility for the Inquisition, even after, or if, we close the breach and the remaining rifts... I'll be alone..." Thelvin said quietly as he looked away from her, not wanting to see more sympathy from those honey brown eyes of hers.

Josephine sighed harshly as she looked at him, she felt a little sorry for the elf. Having to watch the two people he loves love each other without him, being happy without him. 

"What is 'normal', Thelvin?" Josephine asked as she leaned closer to the elf. She ran her gentle fingers through his ginger hair. A purr erupted from the elf's throat as tears rolled down his cheek. 

"It... hurts..." He sobbed as he clutched a hand over his aching heart. 

"I... don't want to be alone..." His voice trembled as he whimpered. His stomach stirred again as another sob wracked through him. He laid his head on the desk surface while Josephine hummed lightly and kept in running his hand through his hair, appreciating the softness of his curls.

They kept it up until Josephine had a meeting to attend to. Thelvin returned to his study until the skies turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and more things will come, I'm just giving it a slow building. Thelvin Lavellan's background story will come later.
> 
> And more love will come as the confusion settles.


	4. The Dream.

Pain. Pure excruciating pain ran through him. Through his soul and very being. He choked out a broken sob as he desperately held onto the limp body in his trembling arms. Tears streamed down his face.

"No...! NO!!!" He yelled as he tightened his grip, but careful not to break the skin. He looked down at Dorian's blank eyes and choked on a sob that wracked through him. 

'Creators...! No...!' He thought desperately as a loud whimper wracked through him. 

The pain of being surrounded by all his beloved companions' corpses was too much for him as his body trembled from exhaustion, but he couldn't let go of the body of the man he loved. 

Bull's body laid by his left thigh, his horns broken off and face beaten it. 

Blood. So much blood.

Their blood.

Blood and pain. 

He screamed. Screamed his heart out. 

Screamed until his voice cracked and no sound escaped him any longer.

Suddenly everything turned black. 

Emptiness. Black emptiness.

\----------------------------

Dorian frowned as he looked at the books in the library. He felt an unknown nervousness stir in his stomach, but tried to ignore it. 

Bull was snoring loudly in his reading chair, a frown on his face. The brute had admitted he felt it too. It had started after they'd talked to Thelvin.   
The elf hadn't acted like he usually did. A darkness surrounded him. His eyes were dull with dark circles beneath. 

A grunt suddenly sounded through the library, making Lilliana's crows, and Dorian, jump. Dorian frowned deeper as he looked over at the cause of the grunt. 

Bull looked at him and shook his head. His eyes were full of unshed tears.   
He looked troubled, deeply troubled.

"I had a dream where I watched... Thelvin... he was surrounded by every Inquisition members' body... he was... crying, screaming even... he was holding onto your body and my body was by his thigh. Damn... you should've heard his screams..." Iron Bull choked out as he rubbed his eyes while his hands trembled. 

Dorian quickly went to his side and wrapped his arms around Bull's neck. Never had he seen the brute this... upset. 

"It's ok, Bull. It was just a dream..." Dorian cooed as he gently stroked Bull's back. 

The Qunari shook as a choked sob escaped him. His breath trembled.

"His screams..." He repeated as he wrapped his trembling arms around his lover. 

\-----------------------------

Rain. 

Wet cold rain. 

One of Thelvin's few favorite things. 

A soft sigh of content escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes. The cold droplets falling on his face. The day had been long, too long. He had skipped dinner and worked again on his many letters. 

Rain. It reminded him of home. A home he could never return to. Never. Not after what they did. Not after what he did.

The elf was currently standing on one of the balconies connected to his room. The one facing the mountain side. 

He took a deep inhale as his face cooled down by the rain. He was soaked to the core, but that's just what he loved. 

Just like home, where he slept under the open sky, amongst trees and animals.

Thelvin felt a shiver run through him as a image of Dorian's dead body flashed in his mind. 

The elf shook his head, tears welled in his eyes. The dream had woken him early in the morning in a cold sweat and a silent scream lodged in his throat. A long quiet run through all of Skyhold's dark hallways had cleared his mind.

The elf turned and stiffly walked inside his room. He needed to go for a walk, a long walk. To clear his mind off of the horrible nightmare

A gasp escaped him all of a sudden. He needed to go on an expedition. The elf grinned as he remembered the High Dragon he'd stumbled upon near a new base camp he had set up when on an early expedition in The Hinterlands. 

With the High Dragon in mind, he headed down to Solas' study. A giggle escaped him as he caught Solas making a strange face at a book he was reading. 

"Solas" Thelvin greeted warmly as he neared the older elf. Solas gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Thelvin" The older elf greeted back. Thelvin hummed as he sat down on the left corner of Solas' desk. The older gave him an questioning look, but said nothing as Thelvin got comfortable on top of his desk, almost accidentally tipping over one of his inkwells, hadn't it been for the elder elf's quick reflex to avoid that near accident by lifting the inkwell from a bashful looking Thelvin. 

"Uhm... I was wondering if my closest fellon would like to join me on an expedition?" Thelvin asked as he fidgeted with his hands, his legs swung carelessly over the edge of the desk. 

A smile broke out on Solas' face as a warm feeling stirred in his stomach from being called the elven form for 'friend' by Thelvin himself. He nodded as he coughed and tried to hide his smile.

"Ahem... Sure, Thelvin. I'd love to join your little 'adventure'" Solas mused as he grinned slightly at the blush growing on Thelvin's face.

Solas knew Thelvin all too well. Both having grown so close together ever since they met. They were like brothers, clan members, if he dared to admit it, but he'd never tell anyone that, except for Thelvin himself.

Thelvin ignored the blush on his face and smiled happily down at Solas. He jumped swiftly off of his desk and went to the stairs.

"I look forward to it!" Thelvin told him excitedly, before he climbed the stairs, two steps at a time. 

A frown settled on his face as he didn't find Dorian anywhere near his secluded alcove. 

He stared down at the man's chair and a image of Dorian sitting in it, smiling blissfully down at his book after their kiss flashed through his mind.   
His heart clenched as he sighed and leaned his shoulder against the bookshelf beside him.

"He's in the tavern, if you're wondering" Lelliana's voice suddenly voiced behind him, making him gasp and jump.

"Fenedhis! Why does everyone enjoy sneaking up on me?" Thelvin cursed, eventually ending up pouting at Lelliana. The spymaster just laughed, her eyes filled with amusement for the elf.

"Maybe because you're always so... distracted? Or maybe because you're simply just a easily scared person?" Lelliana said warmly to him as she turned to walk back upstairs to her personal space. 

"I think it's both..." Thelvin sighed as he ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. 

So he had to deal with Bull and Dorian together. To watch them flirt together until they notice his presence. To have his voice turn stiff and emotionless as his heart ached so badly inside him.

With a heavy sigh, he headed down to the tavern. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach.


	5. The Departure.

Bull laughed loudly after one of Varric stupid jokes had slipped through the dwarf's mouth. A satisfied grin had settled on the dwarf's face as the brute coughed after almost choking on his alcohol drink when laughing so hard.

"V-Varric! You never fail to amuse me!" Bull told him warmly between bursts of laughter and coughs. 

Dorian had taken a seat on Bull's left, sipping a glass of red wine. He looked elegant and perfect to anyone who looked at him. 

Thelvin felt a frown threaten to settle on his face as he entered the tavern. 

Vivienne had taken the opportunity to talk down on all the choices and opinions he'd made and had up until that day. She had stopped him in the great hall, insisting to talk to him.   
The woman didn't like him much, especially not after he told her he thought mages should be free. 

A sour taste had settled in his mouth after talking to her. His mood had worsened as they'd discussed and her throwing disapproving looks at him.

The elf's mood brightened a little the instant he first heard Varric's voice, then saw the good old dwarf. The dwarf was holding onto a big mug, a proud and smug grin plastered on his face as he watched a laughing Bull slam his hand against the table, making Dorian's glass of wine jump and nearly spill its content all over the table top.

Varric turned around and his eyes filled with joy as he saw Thelvin's slim figure awkwardly stand in the entrance of the Tavern.

"Crow! Come join us!" Varric suddenly yelled as his eyes locked with Thelvin's. The yell of Thelvin's nickname made both Bull and Dorian look at the new arrival. 

The elf avoided eye contact with the two others as he walked closer to them.   
There were only three seats available. One on Bull's right, one on Dorian's left and one on Varric's right. 

Thelvin opted for the one by Varric. A big warm hand suddenly settled on the small of his back, Varric was smiling brightly up at him.

"Want to take a drink with us?" Varric mused as he took a sip from the mug in his other hand.   
Thelvin smiled down at him and nodded. He had taken a drink for... weeks. Last time was right after their journey into the Fade. 

Varric went over to the bar to order something Antivan or something that tasted sweet. The dwarf already knew Thelvin's preferences in drinks.

While Varric was gone, Thelvin nervously looked down at the table. He felt Bull and Dorian glance at him several times. 

The elf cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to gather all his strength to talk.

"Uh... Uhm... An expedition..." Thelvin stuttered, almost as a whisper as he ran his fingers nervously over the table top. The Anchor flickered and glowed brighter with his increasing nervousness.

"An expedition?" Bull asked as he frowned in confusion. He was hoping Thelvin meant to invite them.

Thelvin gave a short nod. He nervously gazed up at the Qunari then at Dorian. 

"Would you two like... to join me and Solas?" Thelvin asked shakily. His gaze returned to the table. 

Suddenly a mug was shoved into his face, which made him jump. 

"There you go, Crow! One Antivan Brandy for you! And that sodding strong piss of a drink you sometimes drink" Varric mused as he chuckled at the elf's jumpy nature. It never failed to amuse him. 

Thelvin smiled warmly at him as he gave his thanks and downed the strongest one in three gulps. His throat burned as the liquid slid down his throat. A warm fuzzy feeling settled in his stomach as the drink reached it's end. Alcohol helped to lessen the ache in his heart and the pain in his hand from the Anchor rapidly gaining more powers.

"Wow..." Bull said, mesmerized how such a small gentle elf could just gulp down a strong drink in three gulps.   
He certainly knew what more he could swallow in three gulps, maybe even less?   
He shook that thought out of his head before it stirred up something he rather didn't want to wake up in public. Not yet, at least.

Dorian let out an amused laugh at the blush that covered Bull's cheeks, he knew exactly what the brute had thought. Heck, even he had thought a few dirty things about Thelvin's gulping and him in general.

 

"And to answer your question, Thelvin; Yes, we would love to go with you!" Dorian politely answered the elf, a charming smile on his face as he watched him. 

The elf looked at him, unsure of what to say or do.   
He coughed awkwardly as a blush started to appear on his face. 

Only pure joy swirled in Dorian's eyes as Thelvin met his eye. 

"O-Ok..." The elf said quietly as he took a gulp of his Antivan Brandy. He could feel himself getting lightly drunk, but not enough for him to loose control of himself. 

"We leave at dawn tomorrow" Thelvin informed as he looked around absentmindedly, his nervousness diminishing with the more alcohol he drank.

Varric looked at him amusedly as a grin showed up on his face, he knew exactly how much this meant to the elf.   
How much joy it brought him, but also a little heart break.

"What are we going to do on that expedition, boss?" Bull asked as he took a gulp from his drink, a smile of amusement appeared on his lips as Thelvin looked at his movement closely, the blush on the elf's cheeks deepening when he caught himself watching.

"Uh... That's a secret" Thelvin answered in a silent voice as he stared at the table again, a warm smile appeared on his face. 

Dorian raised his eyebrows, curious as to what the elf had planned to do for this expedition. It must be big if it had to be a secret. 

Bull just shook his head and laughed, he took another gulp of his drink. 

"Y-You'll see tomorrow" Thelvin suddenly added, excitement clear in his voice, a look of excitement on his face. 

"Hah! I bet it'll be something epic for our own little Crow to keep it a secret AND sounding excited!" Varric gushed as he patted the elf gently on the back. Thelvin just shook his head and gave Varric a slightly charming smile.

Thelvin took one last big gulp of the Antivan Brandy. A sigh escaped his lips as the Brandy made his throat burn slightly, but not as much as his first drink. 

Dorian watched in amusement as Bull gulped as he watched the elf just down it all in one go, dirty thoughts most likely clouding his mind. 

'How could we ever deny or resist this little elf? He's literally sex on legs' Dorian mused to himself in his mind as he let out a dreamy sigh, his eyes landing on the elf himself, looking as innocent and edible as ever.

"I think I'll be heading to bed now" Thelvin said as he got up from his seat. The others nodded and bid him their goodbyes. 

A smile was evident on Thelvin the whole walk to his room, he even did a tiny skip, but stopped when his limping got worse from it.

He went to bed that night, excited for the expedition the next day.

\----------------------

Dorian laughed heartedly as Bull coughed awkwardly. They had left the tavern to get ready for the next day. 

They were currently cuddling in bed when Dorian had suddenly mentioned Thelvin. 

Bull coughed awkwardly and tried to hide the bulge in his pants from dirty images of the elf gulping down a totally different thing than a drink. 

Dorian couldn't blame him tho. After all, Thelvin was... well, he was Thelvin.   
He could never have thought differently of Bull even if he lusted for the elf. Kaffas, even if he loved him. 

"You know... Kadan... I'll have to admit, being near both you and Thelvin has always felt right for me, like it was... meant to be, that it feels perfect" Bull says as he wraps his arms tighter around Dorian's waist. Dorian nods as an image of Thelvin's mangled body, the feeling of dread on his own face when he realized that he could loose him, he remembered how Thelvin had clutched so desperately onto him as he and Bull embraced the little elf. He remembered the feeling of Thelvin's tears landing on his shoulder. 

Dorian shook his head, a heavy feeling stirred in his stomach.

"Yeah..." Dorian replied as he glanced at the brute. The Qunari looked thoughtful. 

"What if... and this is just a suggestion... that we let Thelvin join us? Like... romantically?" Bull asked, a nervous feeling settled in his stomach.

Silence. 

Bull sighed heavily as he didn't dear look down at the other man.

"Sure... We could... try, but it also depends on how Thelvin feels. We could introduce him to it slowly? Ask him what he thinks about... three people in an relationship?" Dorian pondered as Bull gently stroked his back.

Sleep eventually caught up with them as the mulled over their options and back up plans.

 

\-------------------------

A gasp sounded through Thelvin's room as he slowly sat up in his bed. His body was soaked in cold sweat once again. A glance out the window told him the sun hadn't risen yet.

With a little tired grunt, he got out of bed, a excited feeling settled in his stomach. Thelvin had a good feeling that the Iron Bull would certainly be overjoyed when he saw the 'secret' plan for today's expedition.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed the backpack he'd packed the day before. He wasn't a person who packed things he may not even need. All he needed were a few hunting knives, a blanket, a few potions and some other things that could be useful to him.

Once ready, he exited his room, careful to be quiet in the main hall. He silently went into Solas' room and sat on the older elf's desk as he waited for him to come out from his sleeping quarters all ready and packed.

Thelvin ended up waiting for a few moments, he held himself entertained by doodling and sketching on a few black papers he'd found on the desk. Most of the doodles were of animals and creatures, something he'd studied all his life by watching them.

"I'm ready now, Thelvin" Solas' voice sounded from behind him, he turned his head and smiled at the older elf. 

"Ok! Let's go to the gates and wait for the other two!" Thelvin said excitedly, joy clear in his wide icy blue eyes. Solas just shook his head and gave out a small laugh. 

How the younger elf could go from a stuttering mess, to a leader then to a excited child was beyond him.

They headed for the gates and waited there. Once the sun started the peak up between the mountain tops did the other two show up.   
Thelvin frowned slightly, Dorian was carrying two big bags. Solas just shook his head, unlike Dorian, he'd packed lightly just like Thelvin. There was no need for many outfits and such. 

"What's the point with all those bags?" Solas finally asked after staring at Dorian struggle to keep the bags in his arms. They must be heavy. Bull had been mor reasonable and pack just as lightly as the two other elves. 

"Oh, you know. Clothes and... more clothes?" Dorian replied as he huffed, Thelvin let out a small laugh as he turned around. Their mounts were already ready, all thanks to the stable master himself. 

Thelvin's mount was a magnificent Dalish horse. Bred specifically to travel with the Dalish elves on their migrations.  
He utterly loved his horse. He had named the horse Ghilan, an elvish word meaning: 'To guide'. 

The young elf walked closer to his horse, a mutter of a few Elven sentences escaped his mouth as he gently patted Ghilan, the horse gave of a snort.

Dorian grunted as he struggled to keep his mount to stand still, the bags in his arms were too heavy for his liking. Bull just watched him, not moving an inch to help. 

"Kaffas! Just freaking help me, Bull!" Dorian yelled as he let go of his heavy bags, looking heatedly at the Qunari that was currently laughing at his lover. Thelvin glanced at them, the ache in his heart got worse again. He clenched his left hand as the Anchor gave his body a jolt of pain. 

"Fenedhis lasa!" He cursed quietly to himself as he glared at the Anchor. Solas glanced at him and mounted his horse, as elegantly as he always was.

"I'll help you with the pain when we're at camp, Da'len" Solas said as he watched Thelvin's Anchor flash angrily. The younger elf nodded meekly as he mounted Ghilan. 

Dorian huffed as Bull helped him up on his restless mount; a Orlai horse, a young stallion. Most likely Thelvin's choice.   
He glanced at the young elf as the elf himself seemed to be in a lot of pain, by the way his face showed how vulnerable he felt. 

Bull looked at the elf too, feeling a need to just embrace the elf and help him with the pain. 

When they were all set and ready, they headed out, with Thelvin in the lead.


	6. The Expedition.

The journey took about a day. Thelvin didn't mind the long journey, he loved long journey in fact. He wouldn't have minded staying with his clan, if it hadn't been for a certain incident. 

A sigh escaped the young elf's lips as he remembered his time with the Lavellan clan.  
He had a good childhood, but once puberty hit, he was hit with the realization that he liked men, which wasn't something he was so glad to show to everyone.  
He kept it a secret until a certain handsome Assassin elf called Zevran, that was only visiting their clan, had seduced him into bed. 

It hadn't been long until the whole clan had known about it. Most of them were fine with Thelvin's liking for men, but some... didn't want to accept it, they'd made sure to torment him about their opinions on his liking. Eventually they had even went as far as physical with their tormenting.

A cold shiver went through him at the memories of their physical tormenting, how they'd tried to make him like females instead, by forcing him to bed them, with and without drugs. 

A jolt of pain brought him back to reality, the Anchor glowed angrily and suddenly made a kind of spark jump out of it, but the spark quickly died out. 

A frown settled on Thelvin's face. The Anchor had been acting strange lately, either glowing angrily at him, flashing or making strange sparkles each time his heart ached or he thought back to his past.

"The camp is ahead, Da'len" Solas suddenly said, making the younger elf look back at him. He nodded meekly and faced forward. Dorian and Bull glanced briefly at each other and watched Thelvin's tense back.

Once at the camp, they dismounted their mounts and let them go into a fenced area the soldiers had set up. They unpacked and chose which tents they'd sleep in. 

Thelvin had insisted that he could sleep in the same tent as Solas while the couple had one for themselves, but after Solas had told him to forget those arrangements, he'd rather sleep alone. Which meant Thelvin was forced to sleep in the same tent as the couple.  
He pouted to himself for a little while while his companions decided where they'd sleep in the tents. 

Dorian laughed a little at the pouting elf up on the stone hills. They hadn't been offended when Thelvin had tried to give them their own tent and not intrude on their personal space, it just showed how much the elf respect their personal space. 

Dorian wrapped his fingers around his family amulet absentmindedly as he kept on watching the elf pout in the distance. 

"Hmmm... would you sleep on my left or my right or Thelvin's right?" Bull grunted out as he stared intently at the bed.  
He was rather tempted that he and Dorian sandwiched the elf, he knew the elf had a habit of cuddling into his side for warmth, which would give Dorian the perfect opportunity to spoon the little elf from behind.

"I vote for the last option" Dorian mused as he'd love to feel the little elf as his little spoon. A grin grew on his mouth, tilting his mustache. 

The journey to the camp site had taken a long time and the sun was setting, which meant that he'd get to embrace the elf sooner than he would've thought.

Thelvin stopped pouring once the Anchor started to sparkle again, he frowned down at it. It felt hot, as it it would suddenly spurt out a magical flame, but Thelvin wasn't a Mage, he was a Rogue, which made magic impossible for him.  
The Anchor was the only magical thing he had. 

"It's acting strange? Painful?" Solas voice suddenly asked behind the younger elf.  
Thelvin's frown deepened as the Anchor made an even stranger type of sparkle, like lightning sparkles, but green like the Anchor itself. 

"Yeah..." Thelvin muttered as the sparkles moved around his fingers, tickling his skin, but never hurting him. 

"I've never seen it do things like these before..." The younger elf added as the sparkle crept up his arm and back down, eventually it died out into little sparkles of dust.

"Odd..." Solas muttered as he'd been watching the strange things the Anchor had just emitted.  
He sat down beside the younger elf and gently reached his hand toward the Anchor, but stopped his hand just above it as the Anchor suddenly sparked electric currents out on Thelvin's arm. 

"Very strange..." He mumbled as he touched one of the sparks, it tickled his finger before disappearing into dust.

"I've been looking for options to... spread the mark on my arm, so the powers won't be so trapped in one area. I think it'll also lessen the pain a little too" Thelvin explained as he clenched and unclenched his hand, the Anchor glowing a strong green into the night. 

Solas nodded and watched the glow from the younger elf's hand, wondering how powerful it must feel to be hurting as much as Thelvin has exclaimed. 

"I found this one option that I think will work... it'll be like a... Vassaslin, but instead of blood, the mark will surge under it" Thelvin said as he looked at Solas' face, studying his expression of curiosity. 

"Hmmm... that sounds like it could work, but how far will it go? Your whole body? Or just your hand or your arm?" Solas asked as he studied the mark some more. 

Thelvin thought, his whole arm would currently be the best option to take. If the powers grew, he wouldn't mind covering his whole body for the mark to grow, as long as it kept the pain tamed.

"From the Anchor itself and up to my shoulders is the best option I have right now, my shoulder blade too, if it needs to go a little further" Thelvin explained as he looked down at the camp site. Dorian sat by the fire while Bull was rummaging around in the tent. 

"Seems like a good choice, Da'len." Solas agreed as he patted the younger elf's shoulder and got up. Thelvin got up too and they both headed down to the camp site. 

Dorian looked up as he heard someone sit down on the other side of the fire. Thelvin yawned as he shuffled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. The sight only made Dorian smile warmly at the elf. 

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night" Solas said curtly as he nodded to Thelvin and Dorian. 

"I hope you sleep well, Solas" Thelvin replied as he looked into the fire. The Anchor sparked again, but Thelvin ignored it, he resisted the frown that wanted to form on his face. 

"So... how was your day?" Thelvin asked shyly as he glanced up at the mage, a little giggle escaped his mouth from the slightly shocked face Dorian made. Dorian hadn't expected the elf to start a conversation. Dorian and Bull were usually the ones starting with he conversations with him. 

'This must mean he's warming up to us again!' Dorian thought as he replaced his shocked expression with a warm smile. 

"It was... bumpy? My butt feels so damn sore after that damn horse..." Dorian replied as he rubbed the small of his back, trying to sate the soreness of it. 

Thelvin knew many things that could make Dorian's butt sore, but he held his mouth shut, pushing the dirty thought to the back of his mind as a blush blossomed on his cheeks.  
The elf hummed in response and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"And how was your day, Thelvin?" Dorian asked politely as he watched Thelvin's blush grow from the called by his name and not as the Inquisitor or Herald. 

A smile grew on his face as the remembered back to earlier that day. He had enjoyed himself quite a lot. 

"It's been... fun" Thelvin replied happily, the smile bright on his usually emotionless face. The elf had a habit of frowning a lot or having a absentminded expression on his face.

Dorian blushed slightly from the elf's cuteness. 

A yawn escaped the elf's lips as he leaned his forehead against his knees. Dorian watched him closely and smiled at the notion. 

How someone could yawn so cutely was beyond him.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Dorian asked as he got up from his seat by the fire. 

Thelvin looked up at him sheepishly and nodded meekly, a lite embarrassed that he had to drag the two of them with him to bed. 

"Bull, are you done?" Dorian questioned as he stuck his head in between the entrance curtains, giving Thelvin the full view of his clothed rear end. 

The Anchor sparkled and sizzled loudly as a deep blush grew on the elf's cheeks, he looked down at the Anchor and frowned when it kept on sparking, electric-like currents running up and down his arm.

"Yeah" Bull replied as he'd sat down on his part of the bedrolls. Animal skins covered all the bedrolls and some laid in a pile at the ends of the bedrolls. 

Dorian nodded and pulled his head out, a grin covered his mouth as he saw the elf's cheeks decorated with a crimson red blush.

"Come, Thelvin" Dorian mused as he saw the elf frown at the mark on his hand. The elf jumped slightly, he'd been too engrossed in his little world of darkness. He smiled sheepishly at the grinning handsome Tevinter mage in front of him. 

"Sorry..." He whispered as he passed the mage, the blush still strong on his cheeks. The elf stopped abruptly, making Dorian bump into him as he follow him inside the tent. 

The elf stared at the empty bedroll between Bull's bedroll and Dorian's. How he knew who the two owned was obvious, with how Dorian had brought several warm thick blankets and pillows, while Bull had just a fur skin and a pillow.

With hesitant steps, the elf walked to the empty bedroll and sat down on it.  
He felt confused. 

Shouldn't the couple sleep beside each other? Had the fought? Why was he sleeping between them?

The elf shook the thoughts out of his mind as he went to grab his backpack on the other side of Bull. He contemplated if he should walk around, but dropped the idea as it would be colder.  
Bull always emitted heat, something Thelvin usually lacked. His hands and feet had a tendency to turn icy cold.

Thelvin glanced at the backpack, then at Bull.  
The brute had closed his eyes and gotten comfortable on the bedroll, ready to sleep. 

The elf's only option now was to climb over him, something he'd rather not do with his hands as cold as they always were. A sigh escaped his mouth as he went to take off his boots, maybe he could sleep without his blanket, but knowing him, that would just mean him shivering in the cold grabbing onto the nearest warmest thing; Bull. 

Dorian watched the elf's conflicted look as the elf seemed to mull over his options on getting the backpack on the other side of the big Qunari. He went to sit down at his own bedroll and strip off his robe, the robe clanked as it fell yo the ground. 

The sound made Bull glance at him then chuckle and close his eyes again. Thelvin was currently too busy taking off his light armor, the leather creaked when it fell on the bedroll. 

Thelvin loved wearing leather, it made him feel closer to nature. Closer to home. 

Dorian looked mesmerized at the elf's naked over body, marred with scars and a few tattoos. Thelvin was a slim elf, but his body was certainly built perfectly to be a Rogue. A true hunter. 

Dorian felt an itch in his fingers, he so badly wanted to run his hands all over the elf's pale body, to mark every inch with a bite or a hickey. To bite and tease those pink nipples until he came.  
He shook his head, pushing away the dirty thoughts as he felt a certain body part stir awake. 

Once his upper body was naked, he started to unbuckle his many belts, placing them gently at the end of his bedroll. He undid his pants and wiggled out of it, careful to keep his underclothes on. 

Dorian took in his whole body, admiring the elf's entire body. He loved how pale the elf was compared to other elves, his body was slim, but not too thin, he had muscles in all the right places. The elf looked like he was built to hunt, kill and bring home prey. 

Thelvin looked at Bull again, studied how heavy he breathed, meaning he had fallen asleep. 

The elf carefully bent over the big Qunari, giving Dorian full view of his plump ass, the mage's pants tightened significantly as he studied the form of the ass. Who knew the elf had a big ass? Not strange that he always covered his ass carefully with the Inquisitor uniform or a cloth over his hips.  
The elf grabbed the backpack, but stiffened when he felt Bull stir underneath him, a blush appeared on his face again. He turned his head to face the Qunari's face. 

A silent gasp escaped him when his eyes met Bull's eye. 

"I...! S-Sorry!" Thelvin stuttered in a panic, he tried to quickly climb back to his bedroll, but in his panic, his hand slipped and his face slammed into Bull's crotch, making the big brute grunt and instantly sit up. 

Silence ensued as they all froze in shook. The blush on Thelvin's cheeks deepens to a crimson color as the blush crept to his ears and shoulders, he gently placed his hands on the Qunari's thick thighs and pushed himself up from his crotch and stiffly got back to his bedroll. He ripped the blanket out of his backpack and hid under it, not bothering to make himself a pillow of his armor. 

Fenedhis! He was so embarrassed and the silence didn't help on his anxiety at all. 

Dorian stared at the hidden form of the elf, feeling a little sorry for him, but he knew Bull was a little overjoyed for having his crotch assaulted by Thelvin's beautiful face. 

Thelvin jumped as a warm gentle hand touched his back.  
A whimper escaped his mouth as he shivered, the hand rubbed soothing circles on his back as he felt a body come closer to his.  
He was eventually embraced in a hug. By the size of the body, he knew that it was Dorian who hugged him.

"It's totally ok, Thelvin. I didn't mind, I actually... liked it" Thelvin heard Bull's dark voice mumble as he felt Dorian kiss the top of the elf's head. 

Curious as to what the Qunari meant by it, he peeked his head out of the blanket at looked at Bull curiously, a slight tilt to his head. 

Bull coughed awkwardly as he stared anywhere, but at Thelvin. A blush grew on his face as he felt his crotch stiffen slightly. 

"W-What do you mean?" Thelvin asked shyly as he felt Dorian suddenly kiss his cheek softly. 

Dorian utterly loved the feeling of the elf in his arms, he fit perfectly against him. 

"Ahem... let's sleep. We need enough energy for tomorrow, boss..." Bull muttered as he laid down again.  
Thelvin nodded and laid down as Dorian let go of him to ho back to his own bedroll. They staid on an awkward silence until Bull's snoring cut through it. 

The elf curled up as his head laid on the surface of the bedroll. A quiet yawn escaped him as he slowly fell asleep. 

Dorian watched the elf's form, trying to decide when he could spoon the elf from behind.  
When he saw Bull's arm sneak under the elf's head and pull his small form to his dude, Dorian took that as his sue to drag all his pillows and blankets over to Thelvin's bedroll and settle himself behind the elf, he gently pressed his chest against the elf's small back, relishing in the feeling. He moved his arm over the elf's hip and almost awed when the elf's sleeping form tangled his feet with Bull's. He carefully tangled his with the others' and sighed in content as he gently took Thelvin's left hand in his, tangling their fingers together. 

The Anchor made a few sparks fly over the mage' hand, making him frown. The sparks felt... warm and prickly, like small electric sparks from a gentle lightning bolt.  
He dropped the thought as sleep consumed him.


	7. The Gentlest Touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it more... romantic, I guess? I hope you all enjoy this story. c:

A quiet gasp escaped Thelvin's mouth as he sat up, careful as to not wake up the two other men on either side of him. 

Images of his nightmare flashed through his mind as he hugged his legs tightly to his chest, his breathing heavy as tear streamed down his face. His dreams always haunted him, dreams of death, rape and demons. He shivered as he let out a quiet whimper, his red hair was soaked in sweat.

Thelvin let out a shaky breath as cold sweat covered his forehead. He took a deep shaky breath as he rubbed his eyes with his one of his hands.

The elf glanced down at the two men beside him, a small weak smile covered his lips as he placed his right hand on Dorian's arm that's circled around the elf's waist. 

Thelvin needed some air, really badly.   
He quietly got up and headed out of the tent. 

Fresh air instantly hit his face as he went out, he took a big inhale as his stomach suddenly churned, forcing him to run a few meters away from the tent and empty his stomach. 

The painful and disgusting images of the dreams still stuck in his mind.  
A disgusted grimace settled on his face as his stomach was emptied entirely. 

The elf let out a quiet sigh as he straightened up and stretched his back until it cracked, he backed away from the bile on the ground and went to sit down by the fire. His head pounded as he got comfortable. 

A thought suddenly hit him as he realized he was only in his underclothes. He got up and went into the tent again, he didn't bother taking his shirt on. Once his pants were on, he walked out again and sat down once again. 

The elf stared up at the orange sky and took a deep inhale. 

The elf felt a need to read and went to go grab a book by one of the desks placed in the camp, he walked back to the fireplace and got comfortable once again.

"You're reading at a time like this?" A voice suddenly said behind Thelvin, making him jump and look behind him. His eyes met Dorian's curious eyes.   
The Vint was dressed in only a pair of tight fit leather pants and no shirt, making the morning sun lick at his tan skin, almost making him glow. His black hair was messy though, sticking out in all ways, but it suited it quite well.

Thelvin looked back at the book and laughed lightly, a blush growing on his cheeks and ears. He nodded and eventually looked away from the book to glance at the man again, a warm smile on his face.

"I like to read. Gives me a chance to escape reality." Thelvin said as he smiled down at the book. He grew up not being able to read and was forced to try and act like he didn't dislike his lifestyle in clan Lavellan.   
Everyone in the clan knew that he wasn't really born in the clan, which is why they usually called him Len'alas lath'din, meaning: "dirty child no one loves", but Thelvin didn't bother to let it get to him as a child. The Keeper forced him to become a hunter in the clan, which made most in the clan accept him more, especially when he brought home a kill after each hunt. He was an excellent hunter, probably one of the best ones they had, until the Keeper told him and a group of other hunters to spy on the Shemlen meeting.

"I know what you mean." Dorian said, his voice warm and velvety. Thelvin looked back at the mage with a small smile and giggled lightly.   
Dorian looked rather happy, though a little sleepy. The elf laughed lightly as the Vint let out a loud yawn and rose his hands above his head. 

"Slept good while cuddling up to me?" Thelvin asked, amusement clear in his voice as a light blush rose on his cheeks.   
The man laughed and give him a breathtaking happy smile, teeth and dimples showing as his mustache tilted.

"Ah, yes. You fit perfectly in my arms, Thelvin. And I quite enjoy your low body warmth, because mine's so high." Dorian mused as he neared the elf and sat beside him, his stormy grey eyes looking into the elf's icy blue ones.

"Do elves read in the clan?" The man asked as he got comfortable next to the elf, their shoulders touching briefly each time they moved. The elf shook his head meekly and sighed. 

"Josephine and Varric have been kind enough to teach me how to read ever since I first joined the Inquisition. It's a little hard, but I like it..." The elf whispered as his eyes returned to the book's pages, his eyes dancing over each word. He loved it, to read whatever books he found, to read adventures he would love to be on, to see all the kinds of ways the writers wrote. 

"Why didn't you come to me? I could've taught you too, Thelvin." Dorian said as he looked questionably at the elf's slim face, going from his cheekbones, studying his dark green Vallaslin, to his sharp jawline. 

"I... I didn't want to bother you, Dorian... you're so busy reading and trying to help us find any information about Corypheus." Thelvin said as he smiled shyly at the man, the blush on his cheeks deepening a little. Slender warm fingers gently stroked over the elf's cheekbone, following every branch on the Vallaslin, every curve. 

The elf sighed as he closed his eyes, relishing in the gentle and warm touch slide over each line of his Vallaslin, it felt rather comforting to him. The fingers eventually stopped at his nose, then they gently slid down to his lips. They staid there, a light warm touch gently stroking over his bottom lip. 

The fingers slowly moved to his chin and gently tilted his head up, soft lips touched his as the wind tugged at the elf's fire red hair. 

A soft sigh escaped the elf as he relished in the gentle warm feeling of Dorian's lips against his, the man's mustache tickling against his nose and his gentle hands lightly sliding over his hips, keeping him steady. 

Dorian eventually broke the kiss and leant his forehead against Thelvin's. A content sigh escaped the man's lips as he pulled the elf a little closer to him. 

"You'll never bother me, Amatus. Never." Dorian whispered as he kissed the elf's forehead gently. 

The elf's eyes opened at the endearment, he looked up at the man and blushed deeply. The warmth from the kiss still lingering on his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the man's shoulder. 

"Why do you keep calling me Amatus, Dorian? Isn't that word only for Bull? Just like he calls you Kadan..." The elf said as he inhaled the man's sweet and exotic scent.   
Dorian's hands suddenly slid under the elf's butt, making him jump and squeal, the man gently lifted him up and put him on his lap.   
Lips gently kissed the elf's ear lightly as hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him close to the man as the elf placed his legs on each side of Dorian's hips.

"Because, I love you... just as much as I love Bull. You're both my Amatus." Dorian whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against the elf's head, relishing in the feeling of the elf's soft red hair against his skin.   
The statement made Thelvin blush crimson red and grip onto the man's arms, he shook his head. He couldn't let Hope grow in him.

"You're lying...!" Thelvin whispered as he clenched his eyes shut. 

One of Dorian's hands suddenly moved from his hips and softly stroked the back of the elf's head, making the elf purr. 

The purr made the man chuckle as he made the elf turn his head and look at him, stormy grey eyes meeting Icy blue eyes. 

"I truly love you, Thelvin. Way more than you make yourself believe. Bull love you too..." Dorian whispered as he closed the gap between them and gently kissed the elf's soft plump lips.   
He teasingly slid his tongue over the elf's tongue, making him gasp and Dorian to dive in tongue in to his exposed mouth. He gently slid it over the elf's sweet tongue and moaned lowly as he pulled him closer. 

The heated kiss broke when they needed air, they both panted as their forehead touched. They staid there until the sun was halfway up the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next is Bull! More fluff! And Thelvin's doubt.


End file.
